


I Would Drive On To The End With You

by BloodyRoses (orphan_account)



Series: These Moments We Keep [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BloodyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just really wanted to have two of the Killjoys driving into the sunset on Valentine's Day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Would Drive On To The End With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiewayro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/gifts).



> I just really wanted to have two of the Killjoys driving into the sunset on Valentine's Day.

**February 14, 2019. The middle of the desert, California.**  
  
  
Ghoul sat on the roof of the Trans Am, gazing at the sunset. Today was a holiday that had been once celebrated, but now it was forgotten. They had called it Valentine's Day. Ghoul wanted to show Kobra how much he loved her, enough to find out about an ancient holiday that people used to show people how much they loved each other. Well, it wasn't ancient, it just wasn't celebrated anymore. BL/ind made sure of that. The only way to celebrate it was if you loved someone. Love was an emotion, and BL/ind was against all emotions.  
  
“Wish we could stay like this forever. And ever,” he said, head leaning on Kobra's shoulder.  
  
“Let's make this last forever,” she whispered back.  
  
“Love you. Did I ever tell you that?”  
  
“Yes, you did, lots of times. I love you, too,” she said. He smiled. She put her arm around his shoulder. “Poison says we're gonna have to move again soon.”  
  
“ 'S'fine 'f I'm with you,” he said, rubbing his face against her.  
  
“I knew you'd say that.” She played with his greasy hair.  
  
“Well, you _know_ me. I'd die to be with you.” He lifted his head off her shoulder. “ 'Sides, I'm with you right now and I say we make the most out of it before we get ghosted.”  
  
“Yeah?” she asked. “Like this?” She leaned down and kissed him, soft and chaste and beautiful.  
  
“Yeah,” he breathed. “Like that. Just like that. Maybe a couple more times?” He looked up at her with puppy eyes.  
  
“You're such an affection whore,” she teased fondly, but leaned down and kissed him again nonetheless. “I wanna do something.” She climbed off the roof and into the car.  
  
“What?” He followed her, getting in the passenger side.  
  
“This.” She gunned the engine and sped off on the highway, into the sunset.


End file.
